1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optoelectronic communication devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to identification devices that can be mounted externally to optoelectronic devices to provide connectivity and/or identification information for the optoelectronic devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computing, telecom and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on optoelectronic devices, including transceivers and transponders, for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from modest Local Area Networks (“LANs”) to backbones that define a large portion of the infrastructure of the Internet.
Typically, data transmission and reception in such networks is implemented by way of an optoelectronic device that includes an optical transmitter for data transmission and an optical receiver for data reception. The optical transmitter may emit optical data signals over one optical fiber while the optical receiver receives optical data signals over another optical fiber. Optoelectronic devices may be implemented in junctions, patch panels, and other connections where multiple optical fibers are coupled to multiple optoelectronic devices in a single, confined area. In such an environment, it may be advantageous for network administrators to be able to uniquely identify each optical fiber endpoint and the optoelectronic devices to which the optical fiber endpoints are (or should be) coupled. This allows the network administrators to easily replace and/or repair particular optical fibers and/or optoelectronic devices without inadvertently disconnecting a properly functioning connection.
One potential solution to this problem is for optoelectronic device manufacturers to integrate an integrated circuit or other chip with unique identification information internal to each optoelectronic device which can be read by an external or outside identification system collecting connectivity and/or identification information from the entire network. However, optoelectronic device manufacturers may be reluctant to implement this approach as each third party vendor that distributes a given manufacturer's optoelectronic devices may have very detailed requirements with respect to the devices they distribute for the manufacturer, and any changes to the optoelectronic devices may be subject to a typically long vendor qualification process. Additionally, outside identification systems may require the unique identification information to be presented at the front or line side of the optoelectronic devices and it can be quite difficult to provide line-side electrical contacts for the internal integrated circuit. Furthermore, an internal integrated circuit with identification information would be difficult, if not impossible, to implement in legacy optoelectronic devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.